


BST

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda is finding the switch to British Summer Time difficult to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BST

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 117: Amnesty: The Lost Hour](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/496863.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) at LJ.
> 
> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. _Dear Ladies_ was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.
> 
> * * *

“You’re up late,” said Evadne, looking up from her writing.

“I am up at my _normal time,”_ said Hilda, as she entered the kitchen. “You know it takes me a while to adjust when the clocks go forward.” She sat down, poured herself out a cup of tea and nodded over at Evadne’s piece of paper. “So what are you up to then?”

Evadne turned the sheet round to show Hilda. “I am making a list. For when the bishop comes to supper on Thursday.” 

“Great heavens! The bishop! I’d completely forgotten about that!” Hilda nearly dropped the teapot. She set it down carefully and sighed. “It makes me tired just to think of it. Couldn’t we beg off? I’m sure the vicar wouldn’t mind.”

Evadne frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous, Hilda. We promised Donald we would give him a respite from the bishop’s visit for one evening and that’s what we’re going to do. I can do it all, if you're so exhausted.” She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why you make this fuss every year. Remember double summer time during the war? You coped with that, didn’t you?”

“I was younger then,” said Hilda with dignity. “Once one is in one’s si— Once one is a little more _mature,_ these things take their toll.”

“Well, the change in the hour never bothers me.” Evadne smirked. “But we must remember I am just that tiny bit younger than you.”

Hilda gave her a very hard look.

 

A few days later, after a refreshing afternoon nap, Hilda came into the kitchen once again to find Evadne hard at it.

“Gracious, you have been busy,” said Hilda, gazing around at the pans simmering on the Aga and the pile of dirty washing-up waiting in the sink.

Evadne beamed. “Yes. And it’s all perfectly in hand. I’ve polished the silver, ironed the tablecloth, arranged the flowers and the food will be ready in an hour, exactly 15 minutes after the bishop is due to arrive.” She gave Hilda a significant look. “And I managed it all without having to go for a lie down because getting up a mere hour earlier was making me tired.”

Hilda raised her eyebrows and glanced away. “Your preparations certainly are very impressive, dear. But I think even you might have been affected by British Summer Time a little bit.”

Evadne looked smug. “Why? Because I’m full of energy? Because I’ve made the most of my Thursday instead of lying around in bed?”

“No,” said Hilda, as she went to fill the kettle. “Because it’s Wednesday.”


End file.
